What can happen at a day of boredom
by pink hardcore
Summary: No Slash. Merry and Pippin are bored to death and decide to pay a visit to Frodo, and he has a nice job for them. A chance for the two to experience another adventure. R&R.
1. What to do when you're bored..

A/N: This story takes place after the war of the Ring, but it doesn't really has to do with it. It's just a fun story, so read and hit that review button :) By the way, the characters may be diffrent then you have in mind, but I just wanted them to fit in this story. About my other story - what's a plot - Don't worry, I have a lack of inspirration but I haven't forgotten it.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
One day Merry and Pippin were sitting outside in the Hobbiton.  
  
"Merry, I'm bored.", Pippin announced  
  
"me to", said Merry "let's do something exciting!", he exclaimed.  
  
"Like what?", Pippin asked.  
  
"Let's visit Frodo!"  
  
"But that isn't that exciting, you know."  
  
"But we could ask him if he knows something exciting!"  
  
"Sure, we could try, I guess.", said Pippin.  
  
And so, they stood up, and walked over to Bag End, where Frodo lived. They stopped at his door, and for a split second, they just stood there. Untill Pippin got the smart idea to actually knock on the door. Merry and Pippin looked at each other with a hint of excitement in their eyes, untill Frodo opened the door.  
  
"Hello Merry and Pippin, how nice to see you. Come in, come in, you can tell me why you came after I made you some tea." Frodo motioned for them to come in. He made them some tea, and then sat down next to them.  
  
"So, why did you decided to pay me a visit? Does it has a reason or did you just came for a chat?", Frodo asked.  
  
"Well actually..", Merry began  
  
"We came to ask you if you know something for us to do which is exciting.", Pippin finished.  
  
Frodo seemed deep in thought for a while, Merry and Pippin thought he was off in his own little world, untill he finally spoke up.  
  
"I know something, and it would come in hand for me to. I lost my socks! I swear, I laid them there on the table, and the other second, it was gone. My guess is that someone stole it, and I could use you guys to find the thief."  
  
Merry and Pippin exchanged looks, and they both had the largest smiles on their faces. Frodo felt rather awkward.  
  
"What's so funny?", he asked.  
  
Merry and Pippin both bursted out laughing, Frodo was in the position that he felt he was going to throw them out if they just laughed at him. How dare they?  
  
"My dearest Frodo", Pippin said, though he could hardly speak "why on earth do you have socks? We Hobbits never wear them, we walk bare feated, don't we?"  
  
"Yes, but between my letter exchanges with Bilbo, he told me that socks were really comfortable to wear, and he recommended them to me. He also sent a pair with the letter, and I must add, they are quite comfortable."  
  
Merry and Pippin exchanged some glances and looked at each other as if Frodo completely lost his mind.  
  
"Alright" Merry spoke up "We will do that. Though we need the EXACT info about your socks, how they look like, when you saw them for the last time, and if you know anyone who could've stole them, you know, suspects."  
  
"Yay!" Pippin enthusiasticly said,"finally we have something exciting to do!"  
  
They both stood up and started hugging each other tightly.  
  
"Look, I don't want to break your Hallmark moment, but aren't you going to interview me, or something?", asked Frodo.  
  
"Oh yeah, we almost forgot that part. We were so fedd up that we finally have something excited to do, you know.", said Pippin.  
  
"Okay Frodo, we, Pippin and me, both sit next to each other and then you come walking to us and sit on the other side of the table, so you can see our faces.", Merry explained.  
  
"What on Middle-earth?"  
  
"Now please don't spoil our little episode Frodo, please? If we do it this way, it makes it look more real!", Pippin said.  
  
"Sure", Frodo said, while he walked to the end of the room where he waited untill Merry and Pippin were seated. He mumbled something that looked like 'freaks' and folded his arms.  
  
"This is so exciting, isn't it Merry?"  
  
"Yes Pip, it is, now let's act all proffesional alright? It makes it more exciting."  
  
Pippin nodded enthusiasthicly.  
  
"Can I come now?"  
  
"Just a minute Frodo, we'll give you a sign" said Merry.  
  
There was an awkward silence untill Merry clapped his hands twice. Frodo stared blankly ahead.  
  
"Uhm, Frodo, that's the sign. You can come now."  
  
Frodo walked slowly forward, and sat down, at the opposite of them. Again there was an awkward silence.  
  
"Frodo, you can tell us your problem now" said Merry.  
  
"You"  
  
"Seriously, Frodo" said Merry  
  
"Okay. I lost my socks."  
  
"Frodo, you ain't doing it good! One, more dramatic please and two, more details." said Merry.  
  
"Okay, sorry. I was really happy that Bilbo had sent me those pair of socks. They were as white as could be, and so, I laid them on the table only for a moment. You see, I needed, to, erm, go to the toilet."  
  
As Frodo was talking, Pippin was scribbling notes and Merry listened closely and looked at Frodo with an understanding gaze.  
  
"As I was going to the toilet, I asked if Sam"  
  
"Did you say Sam?" Merry interrupted him  
  
"Well yes"  
  
"Write that down, Pip. Pip? Are you listening?"  
  
Pippin seemed to be in his own world as he was scribbling something on his blocknote. Merry abruptly grabbed his blocknote and gasped at the sight that he saw. Merry had drawn... A flower!  
  
"How could you Pippin? Finally Frodo is serious and now you're like this! This is no fun!"  
  
"Sorry Merry", Pippin pouted.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, but, when are we going on with my interview?"  
  
"Sorry Frodo. Okay Pip, from now on I'll scribble the notes and you look at him with an understanding gaze and you motion him to go on, okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I assume I can go on? Okay, here I go. So I asked Sam if he could keep an eye on my socks, you know, he is my gardener and he was cutting the verge so I guessed he could keep an eye on my pair of socks. As I was done with my, erm, deed, my pair of socks were gone!"  
  
"Alright, we know enough for now", said Merry.  
  
"Our suspects are Sam, Rosie, and Legolas.", said Pippin.  
  
"Why Rosie and Legolas? I can see why you think Sam could've done it but they?", asked Frodo.  
  
"Well, as for Rosie, she is with Sam and she could've stole them as a sign 'get away from Sam'. And as for Legolas, we just like to annoy the hell out of that Elf.", said Pippin.  
  
"Oh. Well, I wish you luck, don't forget to let me know how it ends. Ta- ta!", said Frodo, as he pushed them out the house, and smashed the door in their faces.  
  
"Well Pippin, let's go to our first suspect... Sam"  
  
"Yay! I knew this was gonna be a good day."  
  
And so they went to look for Sam.  
  
A/N: What do you think? I know that Sam and Rosie live with Frodo, don't worry. Just let me know what you'd like to see in the next chapters. 


	2. Suspect #1: Sam

A/N: I've got *drumroll* reviews! Thank you very much. Hope you like this chapter, though I think the first one is better. Read for yourself.  
  
Chapter 2: Suspect #1 Sam  
  
Merry and Pippin were off looking for Sam. They first started looking in every garden in the Hobbiton, as he was a gardener.  
  
"He ain't in a garden, Merry!", Pippin announced.  
  
"I can see that, Pip."  
  
So, he wasn't gardening as for now. So, they started looking if he was at the market, maybe buying some food. It was no good, they couldn't find him.  
  
"He ain't at the market, Merry!"  
  
"I can see that, Pip."  
  
They decided to go to the Inn, the Green Dragon, it was already late, because the searching took in some time, I might add. As they enterred, they only saw Hobbits doing karaoke, as it was karaoke night. There was no sign of Sam.  
  
"Maybe we could look if Rosie is around, she works here, doesn't she Pip?"  
  
"Yeah, she does, good idea Merry, she'll know where Sam is."  
  
And so they went looking for Rosie, but she was nowhere to be found.  
  
"This is rather odd, ain't it Merry?"  
  
"Yes it is, Pip! Now, we're trapped. I don't know where to look otherwise for Sam, do you?"  
  
"No.. We're trapped yes. There goes our little idea, it was so excited."  
  
"Well yes, Pip. You want a drink? We can sit here and watch those Hobbits making a fool out of themselfs."  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
And so they spend some time in the Green Dragon watching the Hobbits doing karaoke on "underneath those hairy feet" from Shana Proudfeet, and more. They had a good time, but they wanted to find Sam and continue their exciting case. Untill, Pippin got a great idea.  
  
"I know it Merry! Let's go look if Sam is with the Gaffer! That would be a good place to hide as a thief!"  
  
"You're right Pip. So as for now, we'll pay a visit to the old Gaffer."  
  
And so they were off to the Gaffers place. When they finally reached to his house, Merry knocked.  
  
"Yeah", they heard. It was Sam's voice.  
  
"Oi, Merry, it was Sam's voice!"  
  
"I know that Pip. Now be quiet, I know a way to let him open the door."  
  
Merry had a high pitched voice, while he said: "Sam, sweetie, it's Rosie here! Open the door honey!"  
  
"But you were sick, I visited you 30 minits ago! You were so sick, your family had to take care of you!"  
  
'Oops' thought Merry. "Now what, Pip?", he whisperred.  
  
"Continue your role! Maybe he'll buy it!", Pippin whisperred back.  
  
"Okay, here goes nothing: 'Sam, I'm all better now! Open the door please!'  
  
"Sure. Just a minute!"  
  
Pippin jumped up and down excitedly "He's buying it! He's buying it!"  
  
"I can see that, Pip! Now be quiet before he hears you."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Darn..."  
  
They stood there for a while ready to attack Sam, when it occured to them, it took him quite a while to actually open the door.  
  
"Pip, you stay here. I'll go look at the back if he's there, think you can handle him?"  
  
"Ofcourse. When there's trouble just shout for me."  
  
Merry nodded and sneaked to the back. And what do you know! Sam was trying to sneak away. Suddenly, Merry started running and attacked him in the back, while yelling "Pippin, quick!! I've got Sam"  
  
And there came Pippin, wrestling together with Sam and Merry. But, he mixed Sam and Merry up, and he held Merry so that he couldn't move. And so, Sam escaped. Not for long though, as Merry threw Pippin aside, and wrestled Sam to the ground so he couldn't move.  
  
"Merry! Pippin! Stop being such freaks!" he yelled.  
  
"Speak up, thief! Tell us where you've hidden those socks and we'll let you go." said Merry  
  
"Socks? What do you mean? I don't have any socks!"  
  
"Yeah right! Then why did you try to sneak away, thief?" asked Pippin.  
  
"I saw you two through the window. I thought this was another prank of you guys, and I wanted to get away and really see Rosie. I only was at the Gaffers to get some medicine!"  
  
"We'll buy that for now. Where were you this afternoon?" asked Merry.  
  
"Get off of me first! I can't breathe normally."  
  
"First promise us you won't run away. If you do, we have our thief." Said Merry.  
  
Sam nodded and Merry got off of him. Sam continued. "After I did master Frodo's garden I visited Rosie, she's sick, you know."  
  
"Why should we believe you? Frodo asked you to look after his socks, didn't he?" Pippin said.  
  
"Oh, darn.. Master Frodo will be so mad at me now. I forgot it! Honest!"  
  
"Do you have anyone who can confirm you're allibi?" Merry asked.  
  
"Yes, after Frodo asked me to keep an eye on his socks, I started talking with Rosies brother, you can ask him!"  
  
"Oh we will. For now you're off. But we'll get back to you soon. Do you have any idea where Rosies brother is?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Well, he told me something about karaoke night at The Green Dragon. He's probably there. Rosie told me something about him being addicted to those nights, if you follow me."  
  
"You go to Rosie, Sam. We'll have a little chat with Rosies brother, and then you'll see us at Rosies house, so don't think you came all clean. We'll be seeing you soon." Merry said.  
  
Sam nodded, waved a little goodbye and took off to Rosie.  
  
"Merry, I'd say if Rosies brother confirms it, that Sam and Rosie are innocent. Rosie is sick, she couldn't have done it."  
  
"No, Pip. Rosie could pretty well have done it. We know how much she envies Frodo for spending that year with Sam, while she never saw him. I'd say, she could've sneaked away and steal those socks, as it was the first thing that came to her mind to steal."  
  
"Thay could be it. We'll visit her to, we can't be too sure, right?"  
  
"Right! Now let's find Rosies brother." Said Merry.  
  
And so, they were off to the Green Dragon. What will happen next? Stay tuned!  
  
A/N: Lame plot, I know. It's just so amusing writing this story! I'm already working on the next chapter, so check back soon. 


	3. Chapter 3: Welcoming an old friend

**A/N: Wow, I'm sorry I took this long. I just suffered from a writers block for a long time and I didn't like writing anymore because of that. Now I found a way to have fun again while writing the story.I hope you enjoy where I am going with this and it wouldn't hurt a bit if you'd review )**

Chapter 3

Merry and Pippin were determined to find Rosies brother at the Green Dragon. While making their way to the inn, Pippin continued to exclaim how excited he was.

"Merry, I am soo excited! But, but, what if Rosies brother tells us Rosie has got Frodo's socks and well, it ends our adventure? I don't want that to happen!"

"Pip, you can whine all you want but let's just wait how this'll turn out. You don't hear a professional detective whine about a good ending of it's case, do you?"

"Tough one, let me think that one over..", said Pippin.

Merry slapped Pippin softly across the face and gave him an all knowing look.

"Of course not. A detective will be happy to end it's case well."

Pippin's temper was dampened as soon as the words left Merry's mouth. Not only did he feel like a fool, reminiscing Gandalf's strict face, he also did not want this case to end.

"Pip, stop pouting. If this case ends tonight we can always take on another case."

Pippin grabbed Merry's arm and halted him abruptly.

"I suppose you're right Merry, but look at it this way; why can't we just bug someone else about this, and have a little bit more extra fun? Aye?", Pippin said, while looking at Merry with a piercing gaze, or so he tried.

"No, that just a load of nonsense Pip. We'll do what a real detective would do. End of story.", Merry answered, seeming unpleased with Pippin's suggestion.

"Fine', said Pippin while folding his arms "Let's do what Meriadoc wants, he is after all, the wisest and oldest." Pippin's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"You can talk sarcastic about this matter but it will not change the case. Be real for just one second. I ám the oldest, and as for the wisest, well, let's say I'll let you decide that one..", provoked Merry.

"And what's that supposed to mean?", asked an offended Pippin.

"You know very well what I speak off.."

"Keep your mouth shut or you'll be sorry!"

"Well Pip, I haven't said anything offensive. Guess that shows just how smart you are, always misinterpreting stuff."

Pippin didn't like this at all, and he tried very hard not to lose his control. Heavy breaths could be heard and Merry awaited Pippin's drift.

"That does it Merry, you're asking for it!"

"Always late with a reply too, slowpoke!", said Merry.

This was Pippin's cue as to do something, he hit Merry right in the face. They wrestled around and cheers could be heard by both of them, such as 'You stupid Took' and 'take this' followed by some bangs.

Seeing as they were almost in front of the Green Dragon, and they made a lot of noise, a crowd was being formed.

It began with just three Hobbits cheering for the two, but pretty soon all Hobbits who were seated in the Green Dragon went outside to see what all the fuss was about.

The two wanted to keep a low profile at the beginning of their 'case' but it seemed all was failing pretty soon.

"Look who we've got here", a loud voice interrupted.

The two kept wrestling but as soon as they recognized the voice they stopped and stayed in their positions. It looked rather uncomfortable, Pippin was sitting on top of Merry while holding him in a locked grip.

"Legolas, it's you!", Pippin exclaimed, genuinely excited.

"My friends, why don't you stop this nonsense and have an ale with an old friend?"

They both let out a snort.

An overexcited Hobbit however, thought differently. "No way, we want to see who wins!"

"Yeah", the crowd yelled along.

Merry formed a serious face and told the crowd

"No, this was all a mistake, I'm not going to hurt my friend any longer. The fight is over."

"We will however continue if you give us money.. Depends on the ammount, of course!", an enthusiastic Pippin exclaimed, while getting the look from Merry that he got all the time.

"I'll give you two free ales, as much as you want!", a hobbit chanted.

"The winner can have my daughter!", another chimed in, followed by a snort from apparently his daughter.

"There will be no fighting while I am here, reunited with my friends whom I haven't seen for a long time.", Legolas added.

"What are you doing here anyway? Go back to where you came from, foreigner!", a drunk hobbit replied. He was known as a wild boy, not to be toyed with. He had blond hair and was rather buff for a hobbit.

"Shut up, you bolger! Why don't you go back to where you originally came from!", Pippin said.

This wasn't supposed to happen, and it had potential to turn into a fist fight. And so, Merry felt the need to stop this immediately.

"You guys, you need to shut up, all of you! Otherwise I am forced to sing for you all night long. Not just some songs, no, I will perform an opera together with my friends Legolas and Pippin. I promise you, you will never be the same again."

The hobbits seemed to think it all over.

"In a bad way, of course!", added Pippin.

Everybody seemed calmed down all of a sudden. Well, not that sudden, after Merry's horrible threat of course, and so they proceeded back inside the Inn.

"Legolas, you old chap, what are you doing here?", asked Merry.

"Well, I heard of your new adventure, and frankly, I want to be a part of your gang."

"What?! How did you get to hear that we were having another enormous adventure?", asked Pippin, clearly proud yet eager for more information from our beloved Elf.

"Dare you even ask? The word has been out in all of Middle-Earth! I heard it from two strangers in Bree, Gimli and myself happened to be around and we heard some strangers talking about your golden sock incident. How exciting! To look for the lost golden sock, the last item of the heritage of the ancestors of the great Tooks! You little hobbits are so noble."

"Clearly there must be some misunderstanding...", Pippin said but he was cut off by Merry.

"Pippin is kind of in awe because of the news spreading around so fast. Excuse me for a while so I can calm him down", Merry said, while putting his arm sympathetically around Pippin's shoulders, and walking to a familiar spot. A tree where the two used to hide before the familiar queste.

"Merry, that is so overreacted what Legolas said! Not to mention completely untrue.."

"Pip, you are so naive. If we find poor old Frodo's socks, we will be respected even more, there will be more songs and tales and everything! Can't you see it, Merry, our names in Gold.", Merry explained, while gesturing with his hands. Pippin seemed to be drifted into his own little world.

"Now, Pip, are you in, or are you out?"

"I'm in Merry, for sure."

"Great!", said Merry, with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "now all you have to do is play along this game.."

And so they headed back to Legolas.

"Is Pippin al right?", asked Legolas, for it seemed that he was still in a state of shock.

"He is, don't worry. However, my dearest Legolas, I'm sorry to inform you that you cannot be in our little 'gang', as you merely put it. You see, we were given this task by Frodo, and we were not to include anyone in our 'gang'."

Legolas was disappointed by this. He let out a small 'oh' and seemed on the verge of tears.

"That doesn't mean that we can't use you as a tool. A spy, I mean. Tell us everything we need to know about this case, and we might credit you in the end too. Deal?"

"Deal!", the Elf yelled, and they shook hands.

"Now, Legolas, we can go inside and proceed to talk about the things you know which concerns this case."

The Elf nodded and the threesome went to the Inn to talk about serious matters.

**A/N: I finally know where I'm going with this story – a little bit. I hope you liked it even though this one was a bit boring I suppose. But hold on, more is coming, and I think it will be better. R&R!**


End file.
